Freakuency
Freakuency are an Alternative Rock 4 piece based in Pontypridd that formed in in October 2011. Their blend of clean/crunch guitar with extreme distorted bass tones have been used to create a unique sound on the South Wales scene. History Back in September 2011, Kyle & Liam decided together that they wanted to start a band after becoming friends in Ysgol Gyfun Rhydywaun. After discussing who they wanted in the band, they realised that they only knew a handful of people who were interested in Alternative Rock, so they called upon Iwan, Olivia & Cain for a jam to see how things went. After a jam or two in Liam's garage, the band felt quite comfortable with the line-up, so they went ahead to slowly build a set of covers and started work on some material of their own. Amongst all this, the band decided to film their practices and upload them in vlog form. In the following months, Olivia had to leave the band due to other commitments, leaving the band in search of a bassist. Tomas Morgan was eventually recruited in February. From this point onwards is when the bulk of the band's song writing & vlog-making increased as the whole band became devoted to writing original material. Shortly after, Tom had to leave due to his busy schedule with Only Boys Aloud and Cain departed due to personal reasons. By this point, the booking with Rhys Jones (Riff Writer Studios) was already in place for February 2013, so the remaining band members decided to record their debut EP We-Are-Freakuency with Iwan on drums. Finding a Drummer After all the recording with Rhys was finished, they had to find another drummer to play live. They began their search and found a few drummers, but had no luck when the drummers wouldn't show up for the initial jam. From there, they contacted Zac Mather, who had recently left his old band Still Waiting, who was interested in playing. After playing a few gigs together, Zac decided to stay in the band. Calling it a day During August 2014, Kyle found out that he had got into Swansea University. Even though this was great news, this would mean that he'd have to move to Swansea and therefore mean that he couldn't be part of the band due to traveling back and forth. After coming to the realisation that Freakuency without Kyle wouldn't be the same, they decided to end Freakuency. Their final gig was at Clwb Y Bont on the 19th of September, 2014 with Breakdown Face & Bankrupt Pug. Styles and Influences The band's style is a blend of Indie and Alternative Rock. The band's primary influences derive from bands like Arctic Monkeys, Blur, Tenacious D, Foo Fighters, Manic Street Preachers & Radiohead. Band Members Current Members * Iwan Davies - Vocals (2011-2014) * Kyle Thomas - Guitar (2011-2014) * Liam Bevan - Bass (2011-2014) * Zac Mather - Drums (2013-2014) Former Members * Olivia Thomas - Bass (2011-2012) * Thomas Morgan - Bass (2012) * Cain Lacey - Drums (2011 - 2013) Discography EPs * We-Are-Freakuency (August, 2013) Live Recordings * Live @ Gwdihw (October, 2013) External links * Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/freakuency01 * YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/freakuency01